Tonight I Wanna Cry and a little more
by britterbugtx
Summary: The well closes up after the Shikon no Tama is purified. Kagome's friends are in tears and Inuyasha is devistated. Kagome wished she could have told him but only left a note. What happens when Inuyasha comes thro the well? Pairs InuxKag Songfic and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first lemon. The song is 'Tonight I Wanna Cry' by Keith Urban. And there is a little more to the story after the song ends. Not much of a songfic but I did my best.**

**Anywho, summery- The well has closed up and Kagome left her friends in tears. She never got to tell Inuyasha how she feels about him, only what she left in a note. What happens when Inuyasha finally gets through the well?**

**Inuyasha and Kagome: 'Tonight I Wanna Cry' and a little more**

Tears streaked her face. She couldn't believe it. She would never see Inuyasha again. The thought of those words hit her harder than she would of expected.

The well had recently closed up after they put the final piece of the Shikon no Tama together. Kagome knew this was going to happen, but didn't tell anyone and she tried not to think about it when the battle with Naraku was finally over.

It pained her but she knew she couldn't tell Inuyasha how she felt about him. That she loved him. If she did tell him it would be harder for her to leave him without breaking down. Heck, she was breaking down and now she regretted not telling him how much she loved him and cared for him. But at least she left a note for her friends.

Flashback

_Kagome sat up and looked around to see if everyone was still asleep. She looked over in the corner to see the hanyou she loved for three years sleeping silently, holding his father's fang._

_She gave a soft smile and started to dig through her yellow bag that managed to stay in one piece for three years. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing._

_Dear Friends,_

_Kaede, you have helped me in so many ways to become a priestess and it has helped me so much on my journey. Thank you for teaching me all the different types of herbs and for teaching how to help the wounded. It really helped out when Inuyasha became reckless and injured. Hmm. I'm glad I really got to know you. I have always seen you not only as a respected, wise elder, but as well as my grandmother. I know, a bit silly huh? I just wanted you to know that I will miss you as such. Try to keep Inuyasha under control while I'm gone._

_Sango, you were more than a friend to me, you were my sister. And I think you of such now and forever. But you will always have somebody else to comfort you from now on. Please, tell Miroku how much you love him. He loves you very much and would do anything to see you happy. Do not mourn over me, I would want you to be happy. I will miss you a lot. I will miss going to the hot springs and talking, I'll miss all the times we shared around the fire. I'll even miss hearing that occasional slap you give Miroku every now and then. Please, be happy, it will make me happy._

_Miroku, Miroku, Miroku. Now this is going to be difficult to figure out what to say to you. I expect you to find Sango and tell her you love her. And I expect you two to have many healthy children. Just try not to move your so-called 'cursed hand' too low. That trick won't work anymore. Naraku is gone and so is the wind tunnel. Now you can live a long life with Sango. Try to keep her happy while I'm gone. I'll miss you like my older brother. A very perverted older brother who would get the chance to grope me anytime Inuyasha isn't around. But try not to grope Sango too much._

_Shippo, please don't cry. I know you're crying now that you know I'm gone. But you have Sango and Miroku. And even Inuyasha. I know you look up to him as a father and me your mother. But I can't be with you to bring you candy or chase away your nightmares'. I'm sorry, and I love you as a son I never had. I want to spoil you everyday but my time has come to go back to my own era where I belong. I wish I could bring you with me but it isn't possible. I love you and don't pester Inuyasha too much. Goodbye._

_Kilala, I love you as well. You're the perfect little kitten I have ever set my eyes upon. You are a faithful companion to all you call your friends and family. I always thought you were the cutest little thing to walk this earth. You also are one of the strongest. You can prove to others that under your fierce demon exterior there is someone who is as gentle and kind. You're the one who must have invented 'don't judge a book by its cover'. I will miss you Kilala, and I love you._

_Thank you all for your friendship and remember I love you all. Please stick together and make a family. I do not regret my choice in friends and I wouldn't think twice about meeting you. I'm glad I met all you. I will miss you all and I love you._

_Deepest love,_

_Kagome_

_Kagome put down her pencil and read the note over again. She sniffled and wiped away her tears from her face and from the note. She placed the note under one of the pots of herbs Kaede kept._

_She crawled back in her sleeping bag trying not to disturb Shippo. Knowing this would be the last night he would sleep with her. She silently cried herself so sleep unaware that a pair of golden eyes had been watching her the whole time._

End Flashback

Kagome couldn't help but cry more as she sat on her couch with the TV in front of her. She was going to watch it to get her mind off her memories but only got into thinking more about how her life was empty. She felt like a piece of her heart was missing.

She placed her tea on the table in front of her and picked up the photo album. She flipped through the Feudal Era and her friends. She stopped on a picture of Inuyasha who was smiling with one of his fangs sticking out from his upper lip.

Alone in this house again tonight

I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me the way that it was

And should have been surrounds me

I'll never get over you walkin' away

Kagome cried harder as she remembered that she didn't have to force Inuyasha to take this picture. He was willing to let her take it. That day had made her happy and it also seemed to make him happy.

Thinking of Inuyasha only turned her water works into a faucet. Good thing she was alone because she wouldn't stand her mother or brother seeing her like this. Her grandfather was usually outside taking care of the shrine. She thought about Inuyasha until she fell asleep. Even then she thought of her hanyou.

Feudal Era

Inuyasha sat next to the well he tried to get through so many times since she left a week ago. He held a note in his firm grip. It wasn't the note that she had written to Sango and the others, but a separate note she had written just for him. He thought she had forgotten about him when he read the note. He was so mad and he ran to the goshinboku and perched on his favorite branch. That's when he found this note.

Flashback

_Kagome was gone. They had just witnessed her disappear as she purified the last of the Shikon no Tama. _

_Shippo started crying as Sango scooped him up to comfort him. She couldn't do it very well when she was crying hysterically herself._

_They all entered the hut. Inuyasha was angry that he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her that he loved her sooner. He swung a random punch, landing it of towards the shelves. He broke one of Kaede's pots. But he didn't care. Kagome was gone! And he didn't tell her._

_Something caught his keen eyes on the dusty floor. A note. He had totally forgot about the note she wrote last night. His mind was set on telling Kagome today but…_

_He picked up the note and read it. He handed it to Sango who read the note and started to cry harder handing it to Miroku who let a few tears slip. He gave it to Shippo and he could barley read it through his water-filled eyes. Kilala read it over his shoulder giving off sad mews. Kaede took it from the saddened kistune. She read it and gave a grieve filled frown and walked off to a corner of the hut._

_Inuyasha ran out of the hut hurt and disturbed that he was not in the note. He jumped up towards the goshinboku and sat on the branch._

We'll I've never been the kind to let my feelings show

And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control

But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain

_He sat there for a few minutes until he smelt Kagome's scent close. He looked around then noticed he was sitting on a piece of paper. He looked at the neat written kanji that belonged to Kagome. It said his name on it. He opened the note and began to read._

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I know you are upset and hurt that I didn't include you in the note for the others. But I made a note just for you because I had some private things for only your eyes to read._

_I'm sorry Inuyasha. I wish I could have told you but you would have stopped me. And I didn't want you to stop me. This is how Kami has put us. And I wanted to tell you something but I knew if I told you I wouldn't be able to leave. So I'm just going to tell you in this note._

_I love you. I love you Inuyasha. I love you so much that it would kill me if I told you right before I left. I didn't want you to know. But now you know and now I wonder how you feel about me. You probably don't love me. I know you love Kikyo and I don't care if you go with her to hell._

_Don't start scolding yourself, please. I know you're thinking how could anyone love a hanyou, but I do know someone who could love you. Me. I love you for who you are. Not because your human or demon. But because you're both. I love you as a hanyou and I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Please Inuyasha, all I want from you is to be happy whatever life you choose. I do not ever regret releasing you from the sacred tree or that I had to travel with you. And I don't know how but somehow I fell in love with you and I enjoyed every moment we spent together. I cherished all the times you held me, when you cared for me when I got sick, when we fought, when I sat you and so many other memories I could never forget. I will always keep you in my heart and memories._

_I love you Inuyasha. I always have and I always will. I wish I could see you one more time and tell you in person, but the well is sealed and I can't get through anymore. I wish I could. I wish I could show you how much I love you. But you love Kikyo and I hope you're happy with her._

_Love you always,_

_Kagome_

_Inuyasha stared at the piece of paper. A few drops of salty water fell to the paper and he didn't care that he was crying. She loved him and he couldn't tell her that he loved her._

To hell with my pride

Let it fall like rain, from my eyes

Tonight I wanna cry

_He hopped from the tree to the well and started to jump down into the well. But he only met the soft soil of his era._

_He tried again and again. But nothing was different. Everything smelled the same, everything sounded the same. He tried again and after the 25__th__ try he gave up and stared into the depth of the well wishing his miko would fall through the well. Wishing he could taste her soft lips against his own. Wishing he could never let her go._

End Flashback

He did that everyday. Trying to get to Kagome's time. Trying to tell her he loved her. Just trying didn't seem hard enough. So he had to do something more than try. But what could he do?

Modern Era

Kagome woke up from her nap but didn't feel much better. Her mother wasn't around, in fact no one was around, not even Buyo.

Kagome entered the kitchen and found a note on the table. Her mother must of left it there while she was asleep.

_Kagome,_

_Sorry we couldn't tell you but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. You really needed the sleep, but your brother, grandfather and I went out for a week. One of your cousin's had gotten into an accident in a school play. She fell through the trap door during rehearsal. Don't worry she's fine. Just a broken leg._

_I left some Raman on the counter when you get hungry. Please eat Kagome. You need the strength. Please get better, I don't like to see you like this._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kagome threw the note away and started to make some Raman. She could smell the strong flavor like an aroma of memories sweeping over her when they made Raman in the feudal era. Just thinking about Raman built up tears in her eyes. She released them as she set the Raman in front of her and just stared at it.

Would it help if I turned a sad song on

"All by Myself" would hit me hard, now that you're gone

Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters

It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better

But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

Kagome didn't feel hungry. She never felt hungry any more. She got up and dumped the Raman. She then ventured outside and looked up at the goshinboku. She loved the tree. It gave her so many memories of her past and her past in the past. She thought it sounded weird but if you've been through everything she has, nothing would seem weird.

Kagome stretched out a hand and touched the bark where Inuyasha had been sealed. She let more tears fall as her hand fell away from the tree. She walked over the well house unconsciously. She stepped inside and climbed down the steps slowly making her way towards the well.

She sat down in front of the well and buried her face in her arms and cried. She cried more than she had before thinking of him.

Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show

And I thought bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control

But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain

Her tears fell into the well, the sunlight glistening the falling drops of sadness until they hit the bottom.

Feudal Era

Inuyasha sat in front of the well also. He looked down inside still waiting for Kagome to come through.

He remembered the note and all his memories for her. Soon he started crying, a single tear running down his face but still hung to his chin as he looked over the well again.

To hell with my pride

Let it fall like rain, from my eyes

Tonight I wanna cry

oOOo

His tear fell into the well hitting the bottom. He watched it soak into the ground before a dim light started to glow.

He looked over the well curiously. It glowed the familiar blue starry glow when he traveled to Kagome's era. He knew exactly that he had been given a second chance. He jumped in without any second thoughts and felt the familiar tingle of time travel.

Modern Era

Kagome cried and didn't notice the light in front of her. She didn't recognize the familiar presence of the aura she had grown to love.

Inuyasha smelt the tears and heard the soft sobs that he knew came from Kagome. He jumped up out of the well and landed behind her.

He took in her sight. Her clothes were dirty from the dusty room and the dirt from the ground. She was slumped over the well with her head in her arms crying. He could smell that she hadn't gotten very much sleep for the past week and she hadn't eaten very much.

If this was his only chance then he wasn't going to blow it. He was going to tell her he loved her and that he wanted to stay with her. That he never wanted her to leave him again.

"Kagome." He said softly reaching out and touching her shoulder.

Kagome gasped and turned around to see the voice had indeed belonged to her hanyou.

"Inuyasha."

She saw something in his eyes. She recognized it as the look he always gave Kikyo. Love.

She stood up slowly, facing him, unsure that it wasn't just an illusion. But he remained there.

"Is that really you?" She asked softly wiping away the rest of her tears.

He nodded. "Kagome. I thought I was never going to see you again." He took a step toward her.

She didn't notice, instead she asked, "how? The well was sealed after the Shikon no Tama was purified."

"I don't know. It started glowing and I jumped through. And then I found you." He took another step closer.

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show

And I thought the bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control

But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain

Soon he was right in front of Kagome.

"Kagome." He whispered. Thankfully she heard him.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She asked slowly, staring into his golden depths.

"I…I want to tell you…" He paused looking into her chocolate eyes, trying to find some source of emotion. He saw what he always saw in her eyes. He saw her love. "To tell you…that I…I love you. I love you Kagome." He kissed her lips with his own.

Kagome gasped at both the confession and the fast kiss. But just as she was about to return the kiss he stopped and looked at her.

"I needed to tell you. I was going to tell you but you had to be the baka you are and purify the jewel on that day. And when I found your note, I just had to tell you that I love you too."

Kagome's eyes filled with more tears. She stared up at him allowing his words to sink into her. She was happy. He loved her back.

Inuyasha started to panic once he saw the tears. He was sure that Kagome had loved him. And he was sure that he had said that he loved her. So why was she crying.

Kagome saw the fear and panic in his eyes. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

Inuyasha was surprised then he realized her tears weren't that of hate or sadness, she was crying because she was happy. He kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She lifted her hands to his neck and deepened the kiss. More tears fell from her eyes. Inuyasha broke the kiss and started to lick them away.

To hell with my pride

Let it fall like rain, from my eyes

Tonight I wanna cry

Mmhmm mm

He picked her up and kissed her deeper. He carried her out of the well house and into her own house. He slowly followed the stairs as to not break the kiss he shared with his miko. He opened her door and walked in setting her on her bed and breaking the kiss for air.

"Kagome." He was breathless. But he still had the air to kiss her as long as he wanted.

He looked at her and saw the love and desire in her eyes. He had never seen it as strong as it was now. He could smell her arousal as well as his own. He cursed under his breath wondering how could he have stayed away from her this long, not telling her that he loved her, not showing her he loved her.

"Inuyasha, I love you. I want to be with you…forever." Kagome leaned up and kissed him. She saw the love, lust, desire and much more in his eyes. She wanted him and knew he wanted her.

"Kagome." He paused and caught his breath, his tone becoming more serious. "Kagome. I want to ask you. Will you be my mate?" He waited for her answer and he got it through a deepening, passionate, loving kiss. That was all he needed to know as he kissed her deeper, tracing his tongue along her bottom lip. She granted his permission without hesitation. His tongue explored her mouth, trying to memorize every crater and space. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss as Kagome moved her own tongue to touch his. Soon a playful tongue of war ragged between the two. Inuyasha won after he started to thrust his tongue harder against hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip with his fangs, teasing her, loving her lips and everything she had in her mouth.

Kagome broke away from the kiss quickly before she was suffocated. She breathed heavily, her chest heaving from the absence of air.

Inuyasha kissed her lips again then down to her jaw line. He kissed down to her neck leaving his moist lingering kisses everywhere he went. She moved her head over giving him more access to her exposed neck. He nipped at her ear playfully before speaking his love to her. "Watashiwa honti ni ashiteru." His whispered breath tickled her ear enough to make her shudder in pleasure. Inuyasha grinned at her reaction, knowing he was doing this to her. He growled playfully before trailing his kissed to her lower neck. But was disappointed to find her shirt covering her shoulders and everywhere else he wanted to kiss her. He let out a whimper to let Kagome know he wasn't very pleased.

Kagome giggled as she stared up at the hanyou who was staring at her shirt in distaste. She sat up a little and started to lift her shirt. Inuyasha saw this and quickly applied to help her, nearly ripping off the fabric. She laid back down and started up at Inuyasha as he took in her site. At least he would have a site to take in if there wasn't some strange clothing from her time covering it.

He growled but had to deal with it for now. He lowered his mouth back onto her neck. He kissed her up and down her neck before descending onto her shoulders. He felt her shudder again. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, this might hurt, but I'll try to be gentle. Okay." He continued once she nodded. He kissed and licked a single spot where her shoulder and neck joined. He dragged his fangs over the flesh before biting down. He heard Kagome as she stifled a cry of pain. He smelt the tears and felt a bit guilty for causing her the pain. He removed his fangs and started to lick up the blood that seeped out of the wound. He loved the taste of her blood, just as much as he loved the smell of her scent.

He came from his mark to her lips. He kissed her sweetly reassuring her that he was sorry. He licked up her tears until there was no more. He kissed her cheeks lingering on each, teasing her before going to her lips again. He kissed her down her neck with hot heated kisses that gave him the award of hearing his name moaned by his love. He kissed her lower to her chest but stopped at the strange garment around her chest. He growled and glared at the thing for keeping Kagome away from him.

Kagome looked through her half lidded eyes and saw what he was growling at. She smiled as she lifted her back and unclamped her bra. She took it off and threw it over with her shirt.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the site of how perfectly she looked. Sure he had seen her naked before but never like this. "Beautiful." Was all he could say as he kissed her lips. "And all mine." He whispered.

Kagome blushed at his statement but kissed him back before her hands started to travel down his haori. She removed the fire rat top and then started on his kimono, slipping her hands along his chest as he helped her remove his inner top. Inuyasha growled into her mouth, her hands felt the vibration emit from his chest causing her to relax into him even more. He trailed his kisses down her chest again before coming upon her right breast. He looked at it before taking it into his mouth kissing it tenderly as his hand cupped and massaged the other.

Kagome moaned in pleasure and arched into his touch even more. She couldn't describe the feeling he was giving her. She trailed her hands over his muscles and traced every inch with her fingers. She breathed heavily as he switched breasts and kissed the left massaging the right. She heard him growl with pleasure knowing he was making her happy.

Inuyasha trailed his kisses down to her flat stomach and stopped at the edge of her skirt. He nipped at the skirt trying to tell her what he wanted. He kissed up to her stomach again kissing it and lingering his hot breath on it. Kagome giggled as it tickled her but slipped off her skirt for Inuyasha.

He grinned as she took it off but his grin fell once he saw yet another strange garment covering her up. He growled. "Why do you have to where so many layers, woman?" She only giggled as she slipped of her panties as well which stopped the growling immediately. He grinned again and kissed her stomach again climbing up her breasts, her neck and her lips.

Kagome's hands traveled down his chest to his hakama ties. She started to fumble with the bow before it finally came undone. Inuyasha pulled them off and kicked them down to the bottom of the bed. He got up above her and looked at her asking for her permission. She nodded.

"Kagome, are you sure. There's no going back and you might get pregnant with my pup." He was concerned about her and wondered if she really wanted this. He wanted this but he wanted to be sure she did.

"Inuyasha. I love you and I am sure about this. I want to bear your pups and only yours." Kagome smiled as she saw his smile spread across his face.

"You never cease to amaze me Kagome." He said. He kissed her as he let himself slid into her slowly trying not to cause too much pain. He felt the tears trail down her cheeks as he broke through her barrier. He stilled letting her get used to his size.

Kagome gave him a nod to let him know that he could continue. He went slowly before speeding up. Kagome moaned in pleasure as she raked her fingers over his chest. She followed his movements and soon both had reached their climax. Inuyasha let out a moan as he spilled into her then collapsed next to her, his chest heaving.

Kagome curled up next to him. Inuyasha pulled her blanket over them before pulling her close to him. He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. She looked up into his golden eyes and smiled.

"I love you Inuyasha." She whispered as she put her head to his chest.

"I love you too, my Kagome." He buried his nose in her hair and listened to her even breathing before he fell asleep.

00000

**I know the song is short and the story is long. Not much of a songfic. But it's my first songfic and my first lemon.**

**Don't forget to leave comments. Tell what you think of it. I wouldn't know, I want to hear your voices, not my own.**

**See ya'll later.**


	2. Family

**This is the final chapter to Tonight I Wanna Cry and a little more. This is a couple of years in the future when Inuyasha decides to stay in Kagome's time. Enjoy and find out what happens.**

**Flames aloud**

**Inuyasha and Kagome: Tonight I Wanna Cry and a little more**

**Chapter Two: Family**

Kagome sat there a stared at the hanyou she loved so much. He was currently busy playing with the pups.

It had been years since their first night. They had decided to stay and never leave on another. So Inuyasha never went through the well again. Sure he missed the feudal era but he couldn't bring Kagome or any of his pups. He found out that he could enjoy the modern era if you blocked out all the smells and sounds. He soon knew a lot about the era as much as Kagome would. He studied all the basic studies he needed to actually pass for a life in the modern era.

He found a job that allowed him to do what he loved. He was a dojo master in swordsmanship. After he had passed as Sensei he opened up his own dojo, Feudal Beginnings, to teach kids and teens how to fight with a sword. He really enjoyed it even if he had to wear a bandana to hide his ears and pull his hair back, which Kagome seemed to like.

Kagome's mother seemed to enjoy the company of Inuyasha and the new pups. She said she always dreamed of puppy eared grand children.

They had four pups and one on the way. Their oldest was a boy named Ashio. In human years he was just turning ten. But in demon years he was sixty. Ashio looked just like his father, and to Kagome's pleasure he acted just like his father. He had golden eyes, long silver hair that reached just below his shoulders and two silver dog-ears atop his head. He also inherited his father's 'Keh'. He and his father would get into fights every now and then but they usually got along. He liked his mother and grandmother better because he said they smell nice and the scents calm him down if he was throwing a tantrum.

Then came the twins. Both boys named Hiroki and Minoru. They were eight in human years and fifty in demon years. They also looked like their father but they had their mother's brown eyes. The only way to tell them apart was their ears. Hiroki was the oldest by ten minutes. He had silver ears and a black spot on his right ear that looked like half a moon. Minoru also had silver ears but he had a black spot on his left ear, which also looked like a half moon. Their parents discovered that if you put the two ears together then it made a full moon. That was the night of their transformation. Unlike Ahsio and his father on the new moon. They also had different personalities. Hiroki acted a lot like his mother. Nice, caring and willing to make friends. Minoru liked to jump around from tree to tree or building to building. He liked to spend his time in the park where the open areas of the somewhat wild were. He liked to pick fights and often got in trouble wherever he was. But with Hiroki there he rarely got into trouble. Those two were pretty much inseparable most of the time. So Kagome didn't worry too much.

There youngest, by far, was a young girl named Mitsuki. She was four in human years and twenty-five in demon years. She looked a lot like her mother. Black raven hair she kept in two pigtails held with two pink ribbons, and a sweet personality of her mother, with her father's temper. She had two black dog-ears and golden eyes. She also loved to be out in the open. Though she also loved to spend time with her friends. She was a mix of her father and mother and Kagome enjoyed her help whenever she asked. She loved to play with her father. She always followed him around unless told to do something. She was still in the habit in sucking her thumb and dragging her stuffed black dog around with her most of the morning. Inuyasha enjoyed playing with her and watching her as she ate with his appetite. Luckily she was the only one who had his appetite.

The fifth was on its way. Kagome had been pregnant for nearly four months now. Inuyasha had explained to her that demon pups grow faster than human pups. So it only took four months for them to grow inside their mother's womb. Kagome and Inuyasha often fought what gender the pup was going to be. Inuyasha said it was going to be a boy. Kagome on the other hand said it was going to a girl _with_ her father's strength. They didn't argue long though. They could never argue long.

Inuyasha threw his daughter into the air and caught her. She giggled and squealed as he caught her again. Inuyasha had a grin on his face as he twirled his daughter around.

"Faster Daddy!" Mitsuki squealed as she threw her hands in the air and started waving them.

"You wanna go faster, huh?" Inuyasha teased as he went faster.

Kagome watched from the kitchen window as she chopped up some vegetables for the oden tonight. She smiled as she watched her daughter run around with Inuyasha trying to catch but saying she was just to fast. Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha looked up hearing a sweet giggle. He looked through the kitchen window to see Kagome smiling at him. He smiled back before he went back to chasing Mitsuki.

Kagome watched him go by. She was having a peaceful evening until the twins decided to argue in the kitchen.

"Mama!" Yelled one of them. "Minoru's being mean again!"

"Was not baka!" Came Minoru's reply.

"Was too! Mama! Do something!" Hiroki clung to his mother's leg while Minoru stood behind him with his arms crossed over his huffed up chest in an all to familiar scowl on his face.

"Hiroki stop yelling. Minoru don't call your brother a baka and will you please play nicely." Kagome sighed and put the knife down. She wiped her hands on her apron.

"But mama!" Hiroki yelled tears streaming at the edges of his eyes.

"Don't start crying now baby." Said Minoru huffing his chest bigger but started to choke.

"You know what, I have an idea." Kagome bent down a picked up Hiroki and wiped the stray tears away. "Why don't you two go badger your father? He's playing outside with Mitsuki. Now go, he said that he saw starting to miss playing with you two." She gave a reassuring smile.

The twins looked at each other then back at their mother.

"Race ya!" Yelled Hiroki.

"I'll win!" Yelled Minoru.

They scurried out of the kitchen and to the front yard. Kagome sighed and went back to cutting the potatoes.

The twins burst through the front door and ran towards their father each wanting to win the race.

Inuyasha looked up to where the noise was coming from and found two you hanyous running straight towards him. Only one thing came to his mind.

"Oh no," was all he managed to say before he was tackled to the ground by the twins. Mitsuki ran over and stared at them before she jumped into the pile.

"Mama said you wanted to play with us!" Said Hiroki.

"I won! I beat you to papa first!" Said Minoru.

"Did not! I was first!" Said Hiroki

"Nut uh!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Nut uh!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Nut uh! I was here first! Right papa!" Minoru looked at his father.

"How about you GET OFF!" Inuyasha yelled as the pups scrambled up off their father. He stood up and brushed off his clothes. He crossed arms and started to give a disapproving growl.

All three pups bowed their heads to avoid his gaze.

"Mitsuki, you can go. I'll talk to these two." Inuyasha said as he pointed to her.

Mitsuki nodded and ran off to help her mother in the kitchen.

Inuyasha looked at the twins for a couple more minutes before saying something. "What are you two fighting over now?"

"First, Minoru was being mean to me. We went to mama and she told us to stop and go play outside. Me and Minoru started to race then we knocked you down and then"—

"Then you started fighting who won the race. Right?" Asked their father who still had his arms crossed.

They both nodded. Inuyasha sighed. "You two need to learn to get along. You're brothers and you shouldn't be fighting." He paused. "Why am I telling you this? I don't even get along with my own brother." He sighed again. "What I'm trying to say is, I don't want you two to end up like me and your Uncle Sesshomaru. Okay?"

They nodded. "Good. Now c'mon. I smell dinner." He picked both twins in one swift scoop and went inside to find six bowls on the table. He grinned as he set down the boys. They scrambled to their seats and sat down. Every one was at the table except Ashio.

"Inuyasha, will you please go tell Ashio that dinner is ready. I'm afraid his mind may be somewhere else than his head." She smiled as her mate made his way towards her.

"Right after I get something sweet." He said as he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Mitsuki made a scrunched up face with her tongue sticking out. The twins looked at their parents in disbelief. Then started making gagging noises as if they were choking on their food.

Inuyasha chuckled as he exited the kitchen to his eldest son's room. When he got there he was staring out the window. Kagome was right, his mind was someplace else if he looked that dazed out.

"Oi! Ashio!" Inuyasha called.

Ashio jumped and turned to see his father looking at him.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay. Be down in a minute." Replied Ashio looking out the window again.

"The way you're looking out the window I suppose a minute would mean an hour or two." Said Inuyasha as he sat next to his son on the bed. "What's on your mind Ashio?"

"N-nothing father." He replied avoiding his gaze and continuing to stare out the window.

"Must be some girl then, huh?" Inuyasha smiled.

Ashio turned his head and started at his father. "H-how did you know?"

Inuyasha smiled again. "Kagome has taught me a few things about noticing things like this." His smile disappeared. "You're still a pup Ashio. Meaning you can't mark her or anything close to that. You haven't even matured enough to be affected by mating season. But you could do the human traditions and ask her to be your girlfriend. But nothing more. You can't reveal any secrets about this family. Got it."

Ashio nodded and smiled. "Thanks dad."

Inuyasha nodded. "Now c'mon. You're mother made oden and I'm starving." Ashio laughed. He was surprised he hadn't gotten his father's appetite since he had everything else from him.

They exited the room and went down the hall. Mitsuki came running toward him followed by the twins.

"Were you three tired of waiting?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up Mitsuki.

"Papa! It's mama! Something's wrong!" Exclaimed the young hanyou in his arms.

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up then looked at the twins.

Minoru only nodded while Hiroki tried to say something. "Mama said to get you and said to tell you something about breaking her water. It doesn't really make sense."

"Breaking her water? Oh. Her water breaking. Crap!" Inuyasha ran down the stairs as soon as the realization hit him. He nearly dropped Mitsuki as he landed in front of Kagome who was sitting on the ground.

"Inuyasha…call…call the ambulance." She mustered out before she started groaning.

Inuyasha ran for the phone and dialed 911 and called for an ambulance. He sat next to Kagome and told her they will be here shortly. He couldn't drive her there. Kagome was the only one who knew how to drive and her mother and brother were at a hot spring for the week.

Inuyasha told Ashio to get the hats to cover everyone's ears. Ashio did as said and brought back all the hats as the ambulance arrived.

Inuyasha placed his hat on and went to allow them in. He showed them to Kagome and told the pups to follow him.

The ride was a little over an hour long and once they got their they had a wheelchair ready. They took her to one of the rooms. Inuyasha was allowed in but the pups or kids weren't. Inuyasha appointed Ashio in charge and went in the room with Kagome.

He sat down next to her as a female doctor was working with Kagome and the unborn pup.

Kagome grabbed his hand and started to breath heavier. "I called your mom and brother. Ashio and the others are in the waiting room. And I'm here with you."

Kagome gave a little smile before she screamed from a contraction. She gripped Inuyasha hand tighter.

"Alright, Inuyasha you know what to do to keep calm. Kagome start pushing." Said the doctor. They had the same doctor who delivered all the other pups. She was kind and trustworthy and promised to keep their secret. She knew the story of the Shikon no Tama but didn't actually think it was true. She became pretty close with the hanyou family and she learned a lot about them.

Kagome started pushing, gripping her mates hand harder. He made a face of pain. "Woman! When did your grip get so strong!?" Inuyasha yelled as he literally heard something crack.

"Since you made me pregnant!" She yelled back feeling more pain.

"This pup was your idea! And so was Mitsuki!" Inuyasha threw in for his defense.

"But Ashio and the twins were your idea! Twins! Twins Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at him while screaming from the pushing.

"It's not like I was expecting twins!"

Kagome screamed again. There was a cry and Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. He watched as the doctor wrapped the pup in a blanket and handed it to Kagome.

"Congratulations Kagome. It's a girl."

"You know Inuyasha, I think all that pain was worth it just to get this kind of pleasure." Kagome smiled down at the young pup.

The pup had gray hair and little gray ears plastered to the top of her head. He eyes being brown with the specks of gold in them revealing Inuyasha's effort also. She wiggled a little before falling asleep contently in her mother's arms.

"What should we name her?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute before a unique name came to his mind.

"Suzu."

"Suzu. I like it." Kagome smiled at her now little Suzu. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome. Do you want to know why?" He smiled looking down at his new daughter.

"Why?" Kagome looked up in his golden orbs looking for answers.

"Because you loved me for who I was and gave me one of the greatest gifts anyone would ask for."

"What would that be Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled.

He looked into her dark chestnut liquids, smiling then answering with two simple words, "a family."

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories. I appriciate all the fans I have that like them.**


End file.
